


Could He Be More Blunt?

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you," Natsu said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "That's nic-" Lucy nearly then choked on her words when she realized what he had said. "W-what?" There was no way Natsu meant what she thought he meant, especially when he said it so casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could He Be More Blunt?

"I like you," Natsu said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"That's nic-" Lucy nearly then choked on her words when she realized what he had said. "W-what?" There was no way Natsu meant what she thought he meant, especially when he said it so casually.

Natsu stopped eating and looked at the celestial mage. "I like you."

Lucy felt her face heating up by the second. "A-a-as a friend?" Lucy was nearly afraid to asked. The blond didn't want to get her hopes up. This was Natsu after all.

"No, weirdo." Natsu said with his usual grin. "More then a friend," and the dragon slayer went back to stuffing his face with the freshly made food that Mirajane had put in front of him, who was watching the whole scene playing out with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Lucy was sure she heard him right but still found it hard to believe him. For all she knew Natsu was on about something else, like he saw her as a sister.

"This counts as a first date right?" Natsu said in his cheerful manner.

Lucy was sure she was as red as Erza's hair at that moment. The mage was so stunned she couldn't even answer him. Lucy was sure that it was a dream, there was no way that it was really happening. Lucy was brought back to reality when she felt the dragon slayers lips on her own.

"You're cute when you blush."

It was then Lucy fainted.

"I think she went into shock." Mira said, while leaning over the counter.

Natsu picked the celestial mage up bridal style, "I thought you said it was better to be honest."

Mirajane giggled. "I didn't think you would say it so bluntly." But then again this was Natsu she was talking about, so she should've guessed he would've done something like that.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came to me when I was listening to Neon Trees... :) I hope you enjoyed it!  
> 


End file.
